Going to Hell
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Weeks after Carter has been returned after being kidnapped, he has defeated Apophis, but nothing has changed. He's different, also his powers are all over the place. Thanks to Sadie, who he went with to make sure she didn't get hurt, he's stuck in another battle. With PTSD, new enemies, and weired out powers will he be able to help, or will he just hurt by trying?
1. We meet a goth Barbie Doll

**AN: This is a sequel to Kidnapping Kane. So, you should read it before this!**

* * *

Hullo, Sadie here! Wow life got complicated. I guess I can start by saying that I did something stupid. (Haha Carter, that's right you're not the only stupid one) Anyway, I went to Manhattan even though Amos said not to. I know what your thinking, why would you do that? If you don't remember, I am a bit of a rebel.

I am so happy that bloody annoying beast Apophis is gone. I guess I do miss all the action though. I know that includes almost dieing, a lot. So, I wanted to go break some rules.

First thing I noticed about Manhattan is that it felt weird. It had this weird vibe. I don't know what it was but it was different.

I turned round to someone breathing, my brother Carter had come with me. (No, I didn't mean to make it sound like your a stalker. I just forgot about you) He was following me trying to talk me out of it. It had been weeks since we had brought him back from China. He still hasn't recovered. He did help defeat that stupid Chaos gog though. He still has been actting differently. He looks sad all the time, he seems to be having an internal beat down with himself all the time.

"Sadie, this isn't a good idea. Do you remember what Amos said?" Carter asked.

"Do you remember what dad told us that night in England?" I spat. His face turned pale, _crap! Why am I so bloody stupid! _That was the day we lost dad. I was really sad, and I had only saw him two days a year. Carter always seemed to blame himself, being the oldest, that he should have stopped him. _Grow up Carter! Man up much?_ These being some of the many things I had wanted to yell at him ever since.

Carter was silent, he hung his head a little. He slouched, he never slouches! He just looked plain out depressed. (Yes you did Carter! You should have seen yourself!) I knew at that moment I needed to fix my mistake.

"Carter, I'm sorry! I didn't mean..." I started.

"Sadie, it's fine. Now let's head back before I blow something up." Carter said.

Guess I forgot, ever since Carter came back his powers have been out of whack. (You know what Carter, I'm kicking you out till I'm done! Ah,much better) He has been, how to put this. He almost blew up the 21st nome ten times. Yea, that bad. I guess his powers are attached to his emotions, and he's always really mad or sad all the time. He gets extreme emotions whenever something happens.

"I'm not heading back till I've had an adventure! I want to see the rest of New York! Come on Carter, what could happen?" I asked.

He shook his head slowly. "You jinxed it, now something is going to happen."

I sighed. "Holy Horus, Carter you believe that stuff!"

"Well, look where we are. Hosts of two Egyptian gods." He mumbled. I guess he remembers how he had gotten rid of Horus when he was captured. _You'd think he would be fine by now. He got his revenge by defeating Apophis, get over it!_ I knew it sounds cruel, but you haven't seen him mope all over the place. (Carter, I know your listening, stop yelling!)

I was the one silent now. I was trying to think of something smart to say. Nothing came to me.

"So, let's just leave. We have nothing to do here anyway." Carter said.

"No I..." I stopped. I saw this figure, running away from this dog that remind me of my little underworld heart eater. "Did you see that thing? We have to help them!" I dove away and ran.

"Sadie! Wait! We don't know what that is!" carter yelled coming after me.

"Gods, these hell-hound are annoying me!" The girl yelled. _hell-hound?_

That's when the girl took out a bow and arrow and shot at the thing. _Since when do magicians use bows and arrows? _She got a bulls-eye, the heart, first try. She turned and looked at me.

She snapped her fingers and said. "Nothing happened."

I gave her a weird look. "Who are you Yoda? We just saw you shooting, Carter what did she call it?"

"A hell-hound?"

"Yea a hell-hound! What is going on? Who are you?" I asked.

"Thalia Grace, are you demigods? The girl is obviously not a daughter of Athena." Carter and Thalia snorted.

"Got that right." Carter mumbled.

"Ok, didn't understand what you just said, but what are demigods? Were magicians from the 21st nome." I stated.

'Way to tell them everything Sadie!" Carter muttered angrily.

"Excuse me, you're the one laughing with the girl!" I spat. I hadn't seen Carter laugh for a while, why did I have to bother him about it.

That's when a scream came out of no where.


	2. Carter Enters a Horor Film

**AN: Here we go!**

**Guest: I can try! I am doing my best! Thanks for the suggestion!**

**RememberThatCooPerson: Well, I'm glad you like it! I sorry I couldn't update. If you want to know why check out Random Leo moments! Thanks again!**

* * *

Have you ever seen your older brother scream like one of those horror movie girls. You know the scene where the blond opens the door, thinking it's the pizza man, and see's a chainsaw killer outside and screams. Yep, well Carter had that scream, and let me tell you, it did not tell anyone he was manly, at all. I turned around to see a short skinny kid scarring the crap out of my brother.

The kid had an outfit with nothing but black. He couldn't have been older than fourteen. He had medium size hair, for a boy, and some hair that almost covered his eyes.

"What the Hades! Stop screaming Carter!" Thalia yelled. Carter stopped. I don't know if it was Thalia's attitude or cloths, but Carter was obviously scared of her. _I need those cloths!_

"Ok, what was all that about? Thalia, what's wrong with him?" The boy asked. _Did he really just ask that? I mean seriously? _

"Nico, why don't you guess." Nico shook his head. "Well, how about the fact that you came out of the shadows and grabbed onto his arm! That is really creepy, wouldn't you say?"

"I lost my balance!" Nico complained.

Carter was standing there, open-mouthed. He was stone silent. _Just the way I like him!_ "Uh, Sadie something's wrong with your brother." Thaila said.

"How'd you know he was my brother?" I asked. _No one could ever tell that!_

"Well, based on the way you were acting." Thalia explained. _Oh bloody heck with it! Of course we do!_

"But, we look nothing alike?" Sadie questioned.

"My brother and I have the same problem, but seriously what's wrong with him?" Thalia asked._ Gee, maybe my brother has a weird fear of shadows?_

I looked at him, I guess you could say he didn't look normal. He was pale and his eyes were bugging out of his head. I thought maybe his eyes might fall out. His mouth frozen in a silent scream._ Holy Horus, if his mouth stayed that way flies would get in there!_

"Um, what happened to him?" Nico asked. He was beginning to creep me out. He was just, how to put it, like a shadow. He seemed to have disappeared until he spoke. _That guy reminds me of Anubis some how._

"You scared him, that's all. I almost screamed myself." I said.

"That's not what I meant. What would make him afraid of shadows? Sure they can be scary, but no one has ever reacted like that, even a mortal." Nico said thinking aloud. M_ortal?_

"Does it matter!" I yelled. I walked over to my brother and slapped him._ Gee, that was the best part of my day!_

"Ow, Sadie what was that for?" Carter yelled at me.

'Just trying to bring you back to earth, dear brother." I laughed. "So, no on the camp deal. We have to get back to the nome."

"Wait gnome?" Thalia laughed. "Let me guess, you're a supernatural babysitter?" _Do I look like I like hanging around little children to you?_

"Um, no?" I sighed. "Look I don't know about this mythology stuff, the smart job is Carter's, mine is yelling at people. I do that job well." _If he would stay unfrozen for more than two seconds!_

"Well, he isn't going to be answering anytime soon. I got to get him back." I moaned. _Just as this was starting to get interesting!_

* * *

By the time we got back to the mansion, Carter was back to normal again. There was no signs of stress from our encounter with Nico and Thalia. I left Carter with Felix. _Was that a mistake?_

"Amos, what can you tell me about the Greek gods?" I asked after storming into his office. He seemed to be caught off guard by the question. _He made it look like I don't want to learn! I am smart, in my own way!_

"Sadie, knock first." Amos reminded me. Privacy was everything to a house full of magicians. Trust me the last time that happened we had a cheese demon clone on our hands.

"I know, but tell me about the Greek gods!" I said starting to become annoyed.

"Why would you want to know about them?" Amos asked. _Dang it!_

I tried to think of a lie, the best I could come up with was, "Curious?"

"Would it have something to do with the son of Hades and the daughter of Zeus standing outside?


	3. Someone has Anger Managent Issues!

**AN: Ok for all of you who have no idea what is happening, this is a sequel. You have to read Kidnapping Kane first! Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

Sadie hand it over! Thank you! Carter here, just so you know I did not scream like a little girl like Sadie said. It was a manly scream. Second of all, Nico was creepy, it's not my fault! (Sorry Nico but you are!)

When I saw the two outside the mansion I thought I was in the middle of a nightmare. _We're they here to kill us? _Amos told us to stay back when he went to the door. He took out his weirdly shaped wand and opened the door. Both could see the wand so they backed off.

"What do you want demigods?" Amos asked still with his wand pointed at them.

"Um, we we're looking for Carter and Sadie? Is that a problem?" Thalia growled. Thalia seemed ticked off about something.

"Yes, why are you here? tell me now!" Amos said with his harsh voice. _What was wrong with demigods? Amos never used that tine before, it was a total shock to Sadie and I._

"Look our friend went missing, again. We were just wondering since you two were in Manhattan if you saw him? He has black hair, sea green eys, he's seventeen." Nico supplied them with the needed facts.

"Again huh? Shouldn't you put him on a better leash?" Sadie laughed coldly. _What was everyone's problem?_

"Guys?"

"It's not his fault that he was taken was a goddess! They do what they want, especially Hera! Queen my ..." Thunder cut her off. "Sorry dad, but it's truth and you know it!"

"Guys?" Again they ignored me.

"Well that's not our problem!" Sadie snapped.

"GUYS!" Everyone turned to face me. I turned to Sadie, "Sadie, I think we need to help them."

"Carter, what about you?" Sadie asked. She even looked concerned. (Thalia that wasn't that funny!)

"I'll be fine, got to get out there sometime right? Why not now?" I asked.

When I saw her frown I knew I had won. She knew better than I did that I couldn't stay here forever. I would have to deal with going out on a regular basis.

"Fine, just don't get hurt!" Sadie said and turned. "So, who is this guy?"

"Percy Jackson"

* * *

**AN: Bet none of you saw that coming!**


	4. I shock everyone in the room

**AN: Yea! So, I got a lot of Guest viewers coming in! Welcome, nice to see you guys like this story!**

**Guest 1: Thanks! I'm really glad you like it!**

**Guest 2: I am, I am! Calm down, this story wasn't very popular so I wasn't working on it. Sorry :(**

**Anna: What was obvious? Oh, now I remember! LOL!**

**Lioness Diety: o. o Um, I take it you love this story? I am trying my best!**

* * *

I didn't know who this Percy Jackson is, but I knew what it was like to be kidnapped. He must have bad luck cause it happened twice. He must be really sick of being kidnapped by now. ( Yes Nico that was needed!)

"Um, do you think we kidnapped him? We didn't I swear!" I said as calmly as I could. I could see Sadie's "Why are you panicking?" look. (yes you have one!) Nico looked at me weird.

"Um, no? Why would you kidnap him?" He sighed. "It would be someone we knew for a while. Someone who knew how to defeat him, his fatal flaw. Someone who could beat him."

"Um, I think I'll leave. Sadie can you handle this?" I asked. I don't think talking about kidnapping will help me forget being kidnapped. I really didn't want to talk about this.

"Carter, are you ok?" My sister asked. _Since when did she care? (What? it's true.) _Thanks to my loving sister, I now had two strangers worried about me. Just what I needed!

"I'm fine! I mean why wouldn't I be?" I shrug off my bad acting and continued. "Just tired, is all. So, can you die I man deal with this for me." So, now I stutter? When did that start? Die, really? Did I have to stutter that?

They all looked at me, how could I leave them? They were looking for a friend. How could i let someone else go through something like that? Something I went through? This wasn't right, but right now I had to stay out of this mess. Right now, I needed to be alone with my feelings. Helping these people would put a pause on that.

"You sure your ok? Are you sure you don't want to help/ I mean you of all people would understand. Why not give it a shot/" She begged. Sadie never begged, like ever!"

"I said no!" I shouted. _Did I really just yell at her? _

I could tell i wasn't the only shocked face. Sadie looked like one of those guppy fish, her mouth opened wide. Nico went paler, if possible (Yes Nico you are that pale!). Thalia just looked confused at me, like she had the answer at the tip of her grasp but couldn't reach it. Amos looked wide-eyed at me. I guess he hadn't gotten use to the new Carter.

"Um, I'll just go. You guys go ahead and straighten things out here, and Sadie?" She turned to look at me. "Do not disturb means do not disturb. Got it?" She quickly nodded.

* * *

I guess heading to a room with a monkey in it wasn't my best idea. Apes can be very mean. They go through your stuff and move things around. Did I mention they go to the bathroom everywhere? Yea, something I have seen that I never want to again.

Ever since i had began to remember things that happened, I have been a reck. My powers act all weird. If Sadie hadn't saved me once, I would be dead. Bast tried to talk to me about what was causing this, but I would never talk to her. She didn't need to know, it was my problem not theirs. I was not dragging them into this.

I wish people would leave me alone about it, they act like I'm some ticking time bomb that might explode any minute. Sure, maybe a few minutes ago I had proved that, but still I am fine.

I then heard a tapping on my door.

"What Sadie?" I asked.

"We have a lead."


	5. Thalia Makes Fun of Everybody!

Carter hand me it now! Your making me look bad! Ok, Thalia here, sorry about that! The Kane's seem to like their voices a little too much. (Sadie, its true. fine, prove it and stop talking!) Anyway, instead of hear how I'm acting like a stalker, lets look at me the right way.

Nico and i were standing in the middle of the foyer of this huge house. We still seemed to be recovering from Carter's outburst, which was random if you ask me. i was wondering the whole time, why would he need to recover? I mean seriously he looked fine to me, maybe a little small (Sorry Carter but you did!), but besides that he looked fine to me.

Once we had found a lead Sadie went up to get him. I guess he either did know what was going on, or we really needed his help. I think it turned out with both.

Carter came down looking fine, again still wondering why he needed to go upstairs. He looked around with caution as if waiting for ninja to come out and attack him. I guess it could happen, but it wasn't likely.

"So Carter, we think we know where Percy maybe." Nico said mysteriously. (Shut up! That's how you sound!)

"Ok, where?" Carter asked. He seemed to be shaking.

"Olympus, we contacted some of the gods. they said he was there for some reason." I finished.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go!" Sadie laughed.

'Don't you have you know. Egyptian gods in your heads?" Nico asked.

Yeah, Carter take off your necklace." Sadie instructed.

He frowned, as if thinking of all the things that could go wrong. "Sadie, you know I can't." He mumbled to her.

"You can and you will!" Sadie walked up to her brother and ripped the necklace off. For a minute there he screamed, let me tell you how scary that was. Then he stopped and just stood there.

"Um, is he ok?" I asked. "He doesn't look quiet right?"

She frowned, probably worried about her brother. "He should be fine, he'll just look out of it for a while. Don't worry he's there though, I promise." I was confused. Why wouldn't he be there?

"So, where is Olympus anyway? Do we get to travel to Greece or something? I mean that's where it is right?" Sadie asked. She seemed more focused on her brother though. He still hasn't moved.

"It's in the Empire state building." I said with a shrug.


	6. Percy's in Hell, Michigan That is

**AN: Sorry for the long wait. I just needed to think about how I was going to do this. Thanks to all who reviewed!**

* * *

Nothing better than seeing the shock on their faces. I think they took it worse than Percy, I think he's still questioning it. I couldn't believe it, their faces were priceless. They looked like I had just told them the world was going to end, again.

"Are you sure? I've been here at ton of times, and I haven't seen it." Carter said scratching his head.

"Been there too many times for me not to know." I sighed.

Everyone but Nico stared at me, with even more shock, if possible. "How are you not dead?" Sadie asked.

"I have talents."

They both looked at me like I had said I was a mermaid or something. (Nico that was not funny!) I stared at them back the same way, and I made things more interesting. "Well, being a daughter of Zeus, I do have talents. I could for instance do this." I shocked Nico, who went buzzing around.

Sadie laughed a little. "If only I could do that to my brother, life might not be so boring."

Carter looked at her in horror, as if she might consider this. "Sadie, you better not..." Carter mumbled off.

"Oh come on Carter, we need to get inside." Sadie said dragging him inside. I followed her along with Nico, who did not look happy to be back on Olympus. I guess he doesn't really like it up there.

I lead them over to the elevator, where we met the doorman to Olympus. This time, it was a small thing twenty year old man. He seemed a little bit nervous, but I can do that to most people, I can scare people if I try. (My face is fine Nico! At least mine has color!)

Anyway, the poor man was shaking. He looked like he had just walked in after being chased by a possessed snowman, which from experience is never really good. You don't die, but you are cold for days!

"We're going up to the 600th floor." I said.

"There is not 600th..." Cater started.

"Fine, um don't tell them I sent you up." The man said walking away.

"Ok, what just happened?" Sadie asked.

"We're going to Olympus."

* * *

The worst thing about going on the elevator is Nico, and trust me it's bad. He dances to whatever song is on, even if it's slow, he still dances. He throws his back and forth no matter what genre, which just makes it worse. Thank the gods they don't play Ke$sha in here.

By the time we got up there, I had enough of it all. I ran out of there before they could call me back. I was in the throne room within minutes. It hadn't changed much, which wasn't exactly bad, I loved what Annabeth did with the place.

"Dad!" I yelled as I saw him arguing with Hades over something. He turned toward my voice. I couldn't really tell his emotions at the moment. We've had a rocky relationship, which never really helps.

"Thalia, why are you here?" He asked.

I frowned. "Where is Percy Jackson?"

That's when the others came in, and all hell broke loose.

"Are those Egyptians?"

"What are they doing her?"

"Can I crush them?"

I didn't know what to say, I guess it might have something to do with the fact that they were way taller than me. It also could have been that I wasn't really thinking at the moment, I was looking at Carter. (NO, I don't have a crush on him.) He looked like he was about to explode with fear, I could smell it on him. Sadie looked fine to me, so why was Carter so nervous?

"Guys! Quiet!" I yelled at the gods, something not too many people can say. "They came to help us find Percy, so please hear them out."

"Oh, we know all about them." Ares sneered. "They're the godlings who defeated chaos!"

"They why are you fighting?" I asked totally confused.

"The god of chaos for Egyptian, pinecone face." Nico mumbled.

"Oh.." Was all I could say.

"So, tell us what's going on with this Percy Jackson guy?" Sadie asked.

"I told you he is missing!" I told her again.

"No he's not." Hera said out of no where.

"What!" Poseiden said loudly.

"I know where he is." The queen god said.

"Where?" I hissed.

"Hell"

"He's not in my domain." Hades said when he started noticing the looks.

"Hell, Michigan."

"Michigan, really?"


	7. Hera Ticks Leo Off

**AN: X eats pop corn X Hey guys! This is an I'm sorry chapter. I haven't updated well, and they have been short. This should explain some things! Thanks for the reviews! Team Michigan!**

* * *

I would like to declare I am not emo, I just like the color black! It's not right to judge people right after you meet them, that includes you Thalia! I don't want you complaining about anything anymore! Your not perfect! (They're silent, I think i was too loud and scared them. oops.)

"Hold it hell? I hear Michigan is really nice!" Carter said, speaking for the first time in a long time. He seemed to be shaking, but not from fright. "I've stayed in Michigan with my dad..." Carter trailed off.

I didn't know what it was with the Kane's dad, but they seemed to become depressed. My guess was that he was dead, which wasn't a pretty thought. (Really Sadie? I just know these things!)

"Hell is a city in Michigan, child. It was not an insult." Hera explained. "Though I do prefer Maine, it is quiet nice this time of year."

If Percy was here he would have burst out laughing, which might have gotten him killed. I remember Percy telling me about how Grover had told him something like that, before they went on their first quest. Which, of course, made me start laughing.

Hera looked at me, she looked really mad. "And what, son of Hades, do you think is so funny?" Hera asked.

That of course made it all worse for me. I was laughing even harder, which means I was waiting to be thrown of Olympus, the hard way. The weird old fashion talk was getting to me, again. I mean seriously, did you not hear here.

"Hey look, death boy can show emotion!" Thalia said clapping.

"Oh shut up pine cone face." I mumbled. I had finally stopped laughing.

"Anyway,there were some demigods there that could make or break the war, so I sent him.'s not like I took his sword away for some dumb test." Hera said then shrugged. "Oh wait I did."

"YOU DID WHAT!" Thalia yelled. "He just came back from Tartarus! Wait, Nico how did you get here if the Argo ll is in Greece?

"Um, I don't know?" I mumbled. I had shadow traveled to spend time with Thalia, and before you say anything we are just friends! (Shut up Sadie! I feel bad for Carter, if you're this annoying!)

"Anyway, back to the whole Heel, Michigan thing. Why did they name it that?" Sadie asked.

"Because in 1841 Gorge Reeves said " Call it Hell for all I care, everyone else does." **( I did some research so all of this is from, I can't remember the cite, but it is not Wikipieda. Sleep safe with that!) **Said a bossy voice that could only come from one person.

"Annabeth! How did you get here?" Thalia asked. She ran over to her and hugged her.

"What about me, your brother doesn't get a hug?" Jason said stepping out. Thalia ran over and hugged him, while the others of the seven, except Percy, stepped out. They seemed to have had barely any sleep, probably worrying about Percy.

"Why are you here? Don't you think you should be on your big quest or something?' Thalia asked Jason. "Oh heck I don't care, but the next time you try to sneak up on me your dead, got it?" Jason nodded his head. "Good boy!" Thalia said with a smirk.

"Your welcome!" Hera said, interrupting everyone.

"Why? Did you finally get a grip on your over dramatic personality? Oh wait, that's Zeus. Good old dad!" Thalia laughed.

"Thalia..." Jason warned.

"Oh Jason, they turned me into a tree. Trust me nothing like having a grey hound peeing on you and you can do nothing about it! I am so glad I was in tree form." Thalia said. Leo burst out laughing mumbling to himself.

"Thalia, as much as i would love to smite you right now, I have to do something more important to do. That would be the reason that I have brought the crew..."

"And captain!" Leo added.

"Yes and captain. Leo is most important at this moment. He will know where to look for Percy once you get there" Hera finished.

Leo, who was eating a taco which came out of no where, dropped it in shock. Carter looked at the guy weirdly.

"Who are these people anyway?" Jason asked, trying to save his friend from further embarrassment.

"Oh, hi. I'm Sadie Kane, Egyptian magician. This fine funny looking boy would be my brother, Carter Kane. He is also a magician." Sadie introduced herself and her brother. Thalia looked at her.

"I am starting to like you." Thalia said with a smile. "If only I could insult my brother like that."

"He looks deader than Nico, which can't happen." Frank said.

"Ok, why am I important again?" Leo asked, after he had cleaned the taco off his shirt. "I'm pretty sure if we go there, that there will be an angry foster family waiting there." Leo said softly so no one would hear, but they did.

"You lived in Hell? seriously? How come you never told us?" Piper asked.

"It was my second foster home. I met one of my best friends, Ryan, he was a year older than me. He was one who made the plans of the run away. We ran, then met my other friend Kara, she was two years older than me. We ran for about a year, was the best time of my life! Then were we're caught, the police thought they were a bad influence on me, so they were separated from me. They go to stay together, while I was sent to my next home. I never really got to say good-bye." Leo explained. **( Read more about them in Home, the second chapter I think. )**

"And, did you know they were demigods, too?" Hera asked.

Leo looked up. "I didn't know back then, I wouldn't have noticed. Ryan was good at stealing stuff, and could break locks in a snap. We wood hide in caves and when we left I saw plants hide it, when they weren't there before. I was eight, I wouldn't have known the difference." Leo mumbled.

"Oh, but they've been looking for you." Hera laughed.

"No they haven't! The day we parted, was the last time we thought about each other!" Leo yelled.

"Oh, but that's not true." Hera smiled. "They kept looking for you!'

"Kara's got to be at least seventeen, so why would they come looking for me? Huh why!" Leo shouted setting himself on fire.

"Is that just you? Do you still care for them?" Hera asked.

"Stop! This is cruel!" Hazel yelled.

"The truth hurts, you of all people should know that!" Hera said back. "I think the boy should know the truth, it will only make him stronger."

"If you could die, I would kill you," Leo threatened. Everyone gasped.

"I'd watch what you say, I could smite you right where you stand!" Hera mocked.

"I hate you! I hate you all!" Leo yelled, then he ran out of the throne room.

"Well, that went better than I expected."


End file.
